


but i am just a star, and you, the universe.

by littlestarbigsky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestarbigsky/pseuds/littlestarbigsky
Summary: Keith didn't know what to do. He contemplated moving away, back to his corner, forgetting about the warmth pressed into him and the kind smiles around him. But then he looked into the reassuring eyes of his team and decided it would be okay if he stayed a little while longer.(this was part of a 5+1 fic, but i have decided to edit it into a oneshot and rewrite the series. more to come tomorrow. stay safe my loves)





	1. a little ways away

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy! welcome to my first fic :). its very possible a scene is cringy, or a grammar mistake is in here somewhere, so just lmk! enjoyyy ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello all. this work was originally part of a series, but i have decided to edit it into a oneshot instead and rewrite my previous series
> 
> "At first, Keith didn't know what to do. He desperately contemplated moving away, back to his corner, forgetting about the warmth pressed into him and the kind smiles around him. But then he looked into the reassuring eyes of his team and decided he could stay a while longer"

It was easy to tell that Keith was more reserved than the rest of his team. 

Every movie night, each debriefing, and every time he was upset, Keith made it very clear that he would like to be left alone, retreating either to his room, or the lone seat in the corner of the common area.

One night, however, Keith decided it was time to push himself and become closer to his team, no matter how much the thought made him want to jump out of his skin. The movie playing was something that Keith had never heard of before, but Lance kept insisting it was the ‘greatest movie in all the universe’.

Starting to sit down in his normal chair away from everybody else, Keith was stopped by Lance's voice, "Uh-uh, I don't think so Mr. 'I'm brooding and lonely'. You're sitting over here with the rest of us tonight." 

Keith was about to retort and continue to sit down when he remembered something. He had been trying (and failing) to become closer with the team ever since he arrived at the castle, and he had previously promised himself that he would push his limits next movie night. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Keith sighed but walked towards the couch anyways.

So, that is how Keith found himself sitting down on the large couch in front of the screen instead of his dark and familiar corner. Albeit in the very corner of the couch, as far away from the team as he could get, Keith felt more familiar than he ever has with the people around him. As he turned around to face his team, he saw Lance smile at him briefly before pressing play on The Breakfast Club and settling back into the couch.

Keith was surprised by how much he enjoyed the movie, wrapped into all of the jokes and tension between characters. In fact, he was so absorbed in the plot line, he didn't even notice when Lance began scooting closer to him.

Honestly, Keith failed to realize the presence of his teammate until he felt a warmth on his side and a head on his shoulder. Panicking a bit, Keith looked down to see none other than Lance asleep on him, eyes closed and breaths soft and even. 

Squeaking a little, Keith noticed how the whole team turned to look at him with soft and encouraging eyes, cooing a little when they saw the scene beside them. 

At first, Keith didn't know what to do. He contemplated moving away, back to his corner, forgetting about the warmth pressed into him and the kind smiles around him. But then he looked into the reassuring eyes of his team and decided it would be okay if he stayed a little while longer.

Keith let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned back into the sofa, putting an arm around Lance like he had seen the rest of his team do countless times before. Settling once more, he turned his attention back to the movie and away from the stares of the team. 

The less he worried about it, the more Keith found himself learning to enjoy the contact, pulling Lance closer. 

Eventually, Keith let Lance's even breaths and the security of his team lure him into a dreamless sleep.

Looking back at the pair, Shiro couldn't help the smile that overtook his face, nor the way that he nudged Pidge and Hunk so they could see too. Realizing how little Keith let his guard down and showed vulnerability around them, Voltron took time to appreciate the moment they were witnessing. 

Shiro was glad Lance had decided to invite Keith onto the couch that evening. It was no secret to him how little touch and kindness Keith had received in his life, and it also wasn't a secret to Shiro how much the latter enjoyed it. 

Smiling once more (and definitely NOT snapping a quick picture of the two, Pidge, what are you talking about?), Shiro pulled Pidge into him and turned back towards the movie. 

\-------------------------

Keith woke up the next morning with a blanket thrown over him and an unfamiliar warmth pressed into his side. Still half-asleep, Keith fought to recover the memories from last night, pushing down the urge to get up and run.

Taking in his surroundings, Keith calmed down once more as he saw Lance steadily asleep against him. 

And if he smiled and brushed a hand through Lance's hair before going back to sleep, well, nobody had to know about it.


	2. Re-working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little explaination<3

hello, 

in case anybody cares, i will be rewriting this fic into a series because i know it sucks. like REALLY sucks. like its all narraration and i actually hate it and i have no idea why i posted it. but oh well. 

back to the point-

i am re-writing it. and making it into a multi-chapter thing. which will hopefully be up by sunday...

 

but, after i'm done with the series, i will be deleting this fic. leave a comment if you care if i do or not

lol i know nobody's gonna read this but let's just say its for my sanity, kay?

cool, 

me

p.s, 

stay safe my loves <3

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment to help me out!
> 
> (i also would love requests or prompts to help me get started. i'll write pretty much anything as long as its pg-13 :))
> 
> ALSO- i already know this isn't the best fic out there, and i'm working on rewriting it to be fit into a 5+1, which should be up soon :)
> 
> thanks for reading,and stay safe my loves :)


End file.
